locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
Coupler
Couplers, AlsoKnownAs Couplings are mechanical devices that join RailCars so to makeup a Train or Consist, & are an assembly of multiple subcomponents: knuckle, head, shank, release, striker, yoke, follower, drawgear, etc. A couplers design or type is one of many factors (track gage, brakes, clearances...) which determines a railcars compatibility with other rollingstock or a specific railway, & generally falls into 1 of these 3 Categories: * FullManual Couplers require a trainman to step between cars to manually couple+decouple mech +pneu +elec connections. * SemiAuto Couplers automaticly couple+decouple the mech connection, but require manual pneu +elec connections. * FullAuto Couplers automaticly couple+decouple all mech +pneu +elec connections. : The couplers Listed\Described\Depicted below are the most Common\Typical types used worldwide on both Legacy+Modern railways; click here for a more Complete\Detailed\Extensive listing of types & specifications. Compatible\Similar designs are often known by different Make\Brand\Regional\Nick names; this causes confusion & misinformation in the History\Development\Specification of railcar couplers. Dimensions+Ratings noted below are of nominal or typical Components+Systems, however Standards+Practices do also vary quite widely with Railway\Region\Era. : Pick any IMAGE for a LARGER view. DeadLinks MAY be revived from the WebArchive. : : Janney\AAR Couplers : Janney\AAR couplers, AlsoKnownAs American\APT\ARA\MCB\Knuckle\Nuck couplers, are a SemiAuto design; mechanical coupling+decoupling is automatic; PneumaticPipe+ElectricCable connections are usually seperate & manual. Inspired by HumanHands & patented 1873~1914 by E.Janney\USVI, this design was steadily improved thru several decades by the McConway&TorleyCo, PennsylvaniaRailRoad\PRR, MasterCarBuilders\MCB, AmericanRailwayAssoc\ARA, AmericanAssocRailways\AAR & AmericanPublicTransport\APT to become a practical reliable coupler, requiring little maintenance, durable in abusive service& extreme environments. : AAR couplers are simular to CAK couplers, but with hinged Nucks instead of locking Heads. At least one Nuck must be open for mating; as cars come together, the Nucks are pushed closed by the opposing Palm until LatchPins engage. To decouple, cars are pushed together for slack, one Pin raised via a SideLever, that Nuck opens & the cars may part. An advantage over CAKs, AAR Nucks are intentionally weaker than the Head\Shank to be ShearPins if overstressed & readily replaced by TrainMen; CAK couplers have the advantage of no need for an open Nuck when mating. : Janney\AARC\MCB5\Transition Couplers AARC\MCB5\Transition couplers were mandated 1893 by the US Congress to force replacing dangerous Link&Pin & unreliable MillerHookPlatform couplers, reduce injury & allow interchange across 4f708 1m435 Gage NAmerican railways. They have MCB5\TransitionContour, 9i000 TallNucks, 9i250 LongHeads (measured from Horn to MateLine) & mate to all AAR\APT\ARA\MCB subtypes plus L&P\MHP couplers via SplitNucks. Upto 21i TallNucks were used on stock running rough\uneven track. : NationalCo.Sharon (make.model) couplers are typical of a multitude of 1893~1914 AARC\MCB5 designs & were likely the most common choice by Lok & Wag builders & operators of that era, per a reputation for reliability & longevity; many Sharon couplers remain in use as of this 2019 writing, on both Operating\Restored & Static\Museum stock. They have MCB5\TransitionContour, 9i000 TallNucks, 9i250 LongHeads & mate to all AAR\APT\ARA\MCB subtypes. : Janney\AARC\L&HD\DropHead Couplers AARC\L&HD\DropHead couplers (make.model=BECo.DropHead) are a hybrid, first conceived+designed+produced ~1898 by N.Gresley\Britain & BuckEyeCo\USOh, for CorridorTeakCoaches. Since they've been produced in the UK\EU & also used on CorridorSteamTenders, Mark1+2+3 Coaches+MultiUnits & Class59+89 Loks. They have MCB5\TransitionContour, 9i000 TallNucks, 9i250 LongHeads & mate to all AAR\APT\ARA\MCB subtypes +L&H couplers using the revealed Hook & Buffers. : Janney\AARD\L&HS\SwingHead Couplers AARD\L&HS\SwingHead couplers (make.model=Krupp.SwingHead) are a hybrid, first produced ~1903 at KruppAG\Germany as an option to transition away from Link&Hook couplers; the EU transition never occurred. WilliamCookRailLtd refined the design in 1998, allowing British.66+67 Loks to serve stock with either AAR or L&H couplers. They have ARA10\GeneralDutyContour, 9i000 TallNucks, 10i00 LongHeads & mate to all AAR\APT\ARA\MCB subtypes plus any L&H using the pivoted Hook & Buffers. : Janney\AARD\ASF3\Alliance Couplers AARD\ASF3\Alliance couplers (make.model=ASF.Alliance3) were designed ~1913 by R.Janney (son of E.Janney) & were originally made by AmericanSteelFoundries at USOh.Alliance. The Alliance lost the 1915 AARD\ARAD standard design competition to the NaCo.Bazeley, then in defiance, Janney+ASF marketed the Alliance outside of NAmerica as a LowCost LiteDuty option. They have ARA10\GeneralDutyContour, 9i000 TallNucks, 10i00 LongHeads (the NaCo.Bazeley has a 12i00 LongHead) & mate to all AAR\APT\ARA\MCB subtypes. LAFLHenricot, OMBES, Sable, TedRail, WCR, BradKen, RIS... are amongst foundries worldwide that Licensed\Marketed\Improved the design, resulting in the ASF3\Alliance & several evolutions becoming Standard\Typical on Psgr & Frht stock in Australia +Brazil +Britain +Burma +China +Cuba +Dijaboti +Ecuador +Ethiopia +India +Indonesia +Japan +Korea +Malay +NewZ +Panama +Phillipines +Saudi +SAfrica +Taiwan +Tanzania +Thai +Vietnam +Zambia +Zimbabwe... : Janney\AARD\ARAD\Bazeley Couplers AARD\ARAD\Bazeley couplers (make.model=NaCo.Bazeley) became the 1915 AARD\ARAD standard for all stock in NAmerica, deprecating the 1893 AARC\MCB5. They have ARA10\GeneralDutyContour, typically 9i000 TallNucks, stronger 12i00 LongHeads & mate to all AAR\APT\ARA\MCB subtypes; optonal 11i00 TallNucks were often fitted in these couplers to accomodate Height\Track variations typical of the era. : Janney\AARE\ARAE\GeneralDuty Couplers AARE\ARAE\GeneralDuty couplers became the 1932 AARE\ARAE standard for Loks & CommonFrht: Flats +BoxCars +Reefers +Hoppers..., deprecating 1915 AARD\ARAD\Bazeleys in that service. They have ARA10A\GeneralDutyContour, stronger 11i00 TallNucks, 12i00 LongHeads & mate to all AAR\APT\ARA\MCB subtypes. They are most common of all AAR standard couplers.: Janney\AARF\APTF\InterLock Couplers AARF\APTF\InterLock couplers were conceived 1901 by E.Ramsay@PrattCoalCo of USAL; development & testing began 1947, which resulted in the 1954 AARF\APTF standard for HazMat Wags, Rotary Wags StationaryEnd, & DualDuty=Frht+Psgr Loks. They have AAR10A\InterLockContour, 11i00 TallNucks, 12i00 LongHeads & mate to all AAR\APT\ARA\MCB subtypes, plus allow Rotary Wag dumping while coupled.They minimize slack& decoupling\punctures\telescoping in derailments. : Janney\AARH\APTH\TightLock Couplers AARH\APTH\TightLock couplers evolved from the preceding 1908 VanDorn#20 used on the Hudson&Manhattan, 1909 VanDorn#31 used on the Chicago&Southern& 1915~1927 TypeH by E.Henricotof Etienne Belgiumused on NMBS\SNCB stock, which were all efforts to improve upon the MCB5\ARAD\Alliance couplers of that era. A further improved & evolved design, which was first used ~1928 in NAmerica on the NewYorkCentral, became the 1947 AAR\APT standard for Psgr Loks +Wags +MUs, deprecating the 1932 AARE in that service. They have AAR10A\TightLockContour, 11i00 TallNucks, 11i50 LongHeads& mate to all AAR\APT\ARA\MCB subtypes, plus allow Pneu+Elec appliancesthat convert AARH couplers from SemiAuto to FullAuto operation.They minimize slack& decoupling\telescoping in derailments. : Janney\AARI\L&HI\IndiaTransition Couplers AARI\L&HI\IndiaTransition couplers, AlsoKnownAs CenterBuffer couplers, are a hybrid which was designed & developed thru the 1970s by EsCo, then became the 1980 IndiaRailways standard for their gradual transition from Link&Hook to AAR couplers. They have AAR10A\TightLockContour, 11i00 TallNucks, 11i50 LongHeads& mate to all AAR\APT\ARA\MCB subtypes plus L&H couplers using the pivoted ScrewLink & 0m635 Buffers.They minimize slack& decoupling\telescoping in derailments. : : Janney\AARS\ShelfBotm Couplers AARS\ShelfBotm couplers, AlsoKnownAs AARE\BottomShelf couplers, became the 2003 AAR standard for CommonFrht, deprecating 1932 AARE\AARE\GeneralDuty couplers in that service. They have AAR10A\GeneralDutyContour, 11i00 TallNucks, 12i00 LongHeads & mate to all AAR\APT\ARA\MCB subtypes. [http://youtu.be/CUiN4zR2sS4?t=0 They minimize decoupling\punctures in derailments by having a Lower Shelf.] : Janney\AART\ShelfTwin Couplers AART\ShelfTwin couplers, AlsoKnownAs AARE\DoubleShelf couplers, were developed in 1974 after several TankCar DeRailments\Leaks\Fires\Explosions\Injuries\Casualties& then became the 1978 AAR standard for HazMatFrht, deprecating AAREs+AARFs in that service.They have AAR10A\GeneralDutyContour, 11i00 TallNucks, 12i00 LongHeads & mate to all AAR\APT\ARA\MCB subtypes. [http://vimeo.com/241315214?t=13 They minimize decoupling\punctures in derailments by having a Lower & Upper Shelf.] : : Link&Hook\L&H Couplers : Link&Hook\L&H couplers, AlsoKnownAs British\English\Euro\UnionInternationalChemin=UIC couplers, first appeared on the earliest railways in Britain then spread across Europe. These couplers are cheap to make & functionally simple, yet dangerous to use. Despite several attempts at converting to more modern designs, as of this 2019 writing, L&H couplers stubbornly remain the defacto standard in Europe +NorthAfrica +Israel... : Link&Hook\L&H3\ThreeLink Couplers L&H3\ThreeLink couplers are a FullManual design, AlsoKnownAs LooseLink couplers. As the earliest L&H subtype, this coupler was phased out 1968~1980 as legacy British Goods\Frht stock retired. Each end of cars fitted with this coupler have a DrawHook & pair of 18i00\0m457 long Buffers. A ThreeLink hangs from a Gedge\Notch in each Hook shank; after 2 cars are pushed together, one ThreeLink is lifted to the opposing Hook. Shunting poles may be used to manipulate Links & is somewhat safer than standing between Buffers. The designs disadvantage is a resulting "LooseCoupling", meaning several inches of slack must be tensioned\compressed with acceleration\deceleration, causing significant wear on both car & lading; as improved subtypes were developed, ThreeLinks became restricted to slow Frht. An advantage is less draw on Loks during acceleration, thus why this coupler subtype persisted for so long. : Link&Hook\L&HC\CloseLink Couplers L&HC\CloseLink couplers are a FullManual design, AlsoKnownAs Instanter couplers, & small mechanical improvement over ThreeLink couplers; the chain center OvalShaped link is now replaced with a special TriAngular link, thus allowing a choice of 2 positions: LooseCoupled for shunting or CloseCoupled for running. Shunting poles may be used to manipulate Links. : Link&Hook\L&HF\L&HP\ScrewLink Couplers L&HF\L&HP\ScrewLink couplers are a FullManual design, used on both Goods\Frht & Psgr stock. This design is a mechanical improvement over both ThreeLink & CloseLink couplers, essentially a ThreeLink with an OpposingThread TurnBuckle replacing the center link; however it is more dangerous as shunting poles can not be used & trainmen must go between cars +buffers for both coupling & decoupling. : : Link&Pin\L&P Couplers Link&Pin\L&P couplers are a FullManual design that originated in mines of the 1700s & were the NAmerican standard from the 1830s thru 1892. These couplers are cheap to make & functionally simple, yet dangerous to use. A combined drawbar\buffer projecting away from the railcars EndFrame allows access to a vertical pin that holds a link in place; the link extends out the end of the drawbar\buffer; as cars meet, the opposite pin is raised by the trainmans hand while his other hand guides the link into the opposing drawbar\buffer, then the pin lowered thru the common link. Decoupling is the reverse procedure & slightly less dangerous for trainmen. : As NAmerican railways expanded & became more interconnected, L&P couplers became more problematic: injury & death due to these couplers became common as trains became faster & heavier; loose Pins & Links often were missing or the wrong size. Finally in 1893 the US Congress mandated a 10+Year transition, outlawing the L&P along with other lesser coupler types of that era, & required newly developed Janney couplers (per MasterCarBuilder\MCB standards) for NAmerican 4f708 1m435 Gage interchange. In the years since, L&P couplers have been generally outlawed worldwide, now only seen on Preserved\Museum stock & isolated Colonial\Industry\Mine\Plantation stock. : : Scharfenberg\SCH Couplers [http://youtu.be/kKB6V7l41iM?t=67 Scharfenberg\SCH couplers are a FullAuto design], first patented 1903 by K.Scharfenberg of Konigsberg Germany. AlsoKnownAs SchaKu\Dellner\Voith couplers, Scharfenbergs have become Standard\Typical worldwide on Psgr DMUs +EMUs +Tram\LRVs... Relative high Cost\Complexity, the need for Covers\Heaters in Dirty\Winter service, & limited DraftRatings has restricted this coupler to very rare use on Goods\Frht stock, only when FullAuto\Remote coupler control is required. : As two Scharfenberg couplers come together, brakepipes mate & cocks automaticly open, & rotating covers reveal electric contacts. To uncouple, a remote release is operated from the cab. Simular though incompatible Shibata & Shinkansen couplers are standard on Japanese +Korean Psgr stock. : : Willison\CAK Couplers : Willison\CAK couplers are a SemiAuto design first patented 1913 by J.Willison@NationalCastingsCo\NaCo of USOh. Intended for abusive environments, Willison\CAKs became a world standard on Farm\Plantation +Park\Tourist +Mine\Industrial rollingstock; the 050% +075% +100% Sized subtypes are described below. : Willison\CAK couplers operate much like Janney\AAR couplers, though with interlocking Heads instead of hinged Nucks. A Willison advantage, compared to Janneys, is they mate without concern for Nuck closed\open position; a Willison disadvantage, compared to Janneys, is they do not have breakaway Nucks & a broken Head\Shank is not easily repaired by TrainMen. : Willison\CAK0 Couplers The original 1913 Willison design as 050% size subtype CAK0, is typically used on Farm\Plantation +Park\Tourist NarrowGage stock. : Willison\CAK1 Couplers The original 1913 Willison design as 075% size subtype CAK1, is typically used on Farm\Plantation +Mine\Industrial NarrowGage stock. : WIllison\CAK2 Couplers In 1932, after earlier Willison designs were enlarged\improved by NaCo\USOh +LAFLHenricot\France, CAK2 couplers, a hydrid CAK+L&H design, were used on SNCF.141TC Psgr Loks & Coaches, serving until 1970 on Paris~Nord Psgr routes. Couplers of like design have since been used for InterChange in EastEurope, Iran, Turkey, Russia... : WIllison\CAK3 Couplers In 1935, after another period of testing & improvement, the Russians standardized the Willison\CAK3 coupler for their RZD nationwide 5f000\1m524 BroadGage railway. This 1935~1953 CAK3 subtype has a RightEar for Conversion\InterChange with legacy Link+Hook\L&H couplers; the later 1954 CAK3 subtype does not have this RightEar, instead an InterChange adaptor is typically used. : In 1954, a new Willison\CAK3 subtype with slightly improved contour & components, became standard across Russia +FinLand +Mongolia +Ukraine +Turkey +Iran.... This subtype is typically stamped CA~3\CоветскихAвтоKuppler3 in Russian, translated SA~3\SovietAutoCoupler3 in English. InterChange adaptors are used to mate with European Link&Hook\L&H couplers, instead of the older CAK3 couplers RightEar. : WIllison\CAK4 Couplers Beginning in 1961, the CAK4\CоветскихAвтоKuppling4 was codeveloped by Knorr +LAFLHenricot +Voith, for Unitized Goods\Frht stock. Intended for EUs LongDelayed transition from Link&Hook\L&H couplers, however after several years of testing, this subtype failed to be accepted due to cost & being incompatible\impractical with L&H couplers. : WIllison\CAK5 Couplers Beginning in 1994, the Transpact\CAKv\CAK5\CоветскихAвтоKuppling5 was codeveloped by Faiveley +DBAG +UniversityOfBerlin for HazMat\Heavy\RotaryFrht & Russ~EuroInterChange stock, being a compatible CAK +L&H hybrid. The subtype succesfully tested on various stock including Siemens.ES64~DBAG.189 Loks & HeavyFrht Wags & has been promoted for EUs LongDelayed transition from Link&Hook\L&H couplers. : : Refs * RailCar Couplers At OBTS Wiki * RailCar Couplers At WikiVisually * Convert Couplers At WikiVisually : : Pics * RailCar Couplers PicSearch : : Category:Locomotive Parts Category:Steam Locomotive Principles Category:Diesel Locomotive Principles Category:Electric Train Principles Category:Encyclopedic articles